What You Love Will Always Come Back
by Karklutz
Summary: Sirius and Severus had a son together, but he was ripped away from his fathers at 3 months old. Severus is convinced that their son is dead. Only Sirius knows what actually happened that night. Alas, he is in Askaban. Harry Potter is from a decent size family, you'd think his life is perfect, but it's not. Harry just wants a family to actually care about him. Tomarry/Harrymort.
1. Chapter 1- Not the Home He Needs

_Sky: Well, hello there! I'm not really new at writing stories (as I've had a Wattpad for over a year and have written plenty of stories on there), but I'm very knew at using this website. So, I'll try my best!_

 _This story is about 'Harry' finding out where he really belongs. It's supposed to be sweet, heartwarming, but also on the feels side of things. But, to know what happens, you'll just have to read for yourself!_

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 _$Parseltongue$_

 _#Creature speak#_

 _*Goblin speak*_

 _Let's get on with the story, shall we_

 **Chapter 1: Not The Home He Needs**

 **Harry's P.O.V** ** _._**

I sat on my twin sized bed, reading a potions book. We (my brother, James Jr or Jay) will be starting our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon and I wanted to make my mum's old friend, Severus Snape, proud. She told Jay and I stories of him when we were younger, before she started to blatantly ignore me for some reason. I found one of her old photo albums of him on a weekend last year when mum, dad, (although I don't really consider them my parents anymore, especially not dad) Jay, Rozy, and Tyler went on a trip. I have kept it under my bed since, not like mum would notice, she doesn't even talk to Professor Snape all that much anymore. In fact, she still hasn't noticed even though I don't really try all too hard to hide it. She probably wouldn't care or even want it back. They used to be really close when all my siblings and I were younger, but around the time mum started ignoring me and forgetting my existence is when Prof. Snape stopped visiting. Unlike dad, he payed attention to me and praised me for things I did good. Prof. Snape was way more of a dad than my real dad ever was. Before, when mum actually payed attention to my existence, she was never the greatest mum but still a way better parent than dad. It always seemed like dad hated me for some unknown reason, like he resented me. I've attempted to ask him his reasoning before, but he's never given me the time of day, ever. Even when I was a baby. I still wonder to this day, but couldn't care all too much to put in any effort to figure the reason. I'm used to be ignored by everyone and not being cared for by anyone besides the house-elves. The only reason they probably even care is because I'm so polite and nice to them. If I wasn't, guaranteed they probably wouldn't care either. I'm glad I didn't grow up like my snotty, cocky, arrogant, idiot of a brother who only seems to ever worry about Quidditch, charms, and defense. Unlike him, I do my absolute best in school, my best to behave, and my best to stay out of everyone's way. Not to mention, I'm always willing to learn something new, even if that means doing the research all by myself. Anyways, like I was saying, I'm not cared for by anyone, not even my supposed, godfather Remus Lupin. Heck, I could die right now and they still probably wouldn't care. None of them would shed a single tear for me besides maybe the house-elves. I hate my parents, my siblings (mainly Jay), godfather, but who I utterly hate the most out of everyone I know is Albus Dumbledore. He's a manipulative old coot and anyone can see it if they're smart enough and not looking to gain anything from him. He owes me nothing and I owe him nothing. He's convinced that me and my brother have to be the ones who defeat the all-powerful dark lord, Voldemort, but I'm just a kid and refuse to take part in this stupid war. When I told him that one time when he visited, he had a look of horror on his face. Truthfully, if given the chance, I might just join Voldemort just to smite my parents and that old goat. For the greater good my ass. At least Voldemort is truthful and isn't truly manipulative. Apparently, according to dumb-as-a-door, Jay is 'the-boy-who-lived' but Jay 'needs' is brother (me) to help him against the dark wizard. Please, I'm not that stupid. 1, I value my life and 2, I couldn't care less about what Dumbledore thinks, says, wants, needs or anything like that. I utterly hate him anyways, so there is no way that he or anyone else for that matter can get me to help them and there isn't a point. Everyone knows the 'dark,' if it even is evil, will more than likely win in the end anyways. So there isn't a point in me risking my life, no point at all. Although, I did end up grounded for what I said the the lying and probably cheating headmaster. It was kind of worth it to see his reaction, but I also had to endure Jay's bragging for weeks with almost no end. He finally left me alone once my grounding was over and there wasn't really any reason for him to brag anymore.

I sighed as I finished the 2nd year potions book, now 1 year ahead in all of my classes. I almost decided against going ahead in the books, but it was too tempting to not read them. Because of my thirst for knowledge, my whole family is convinced I'm going to be in Ravenclaw once we started school. I wouldn't be surprised, although, I don't agree 100% because there are a bunch of things that could make it really different that the average Ravenclaw. To be honest, I'm not sure I totally fit into any of the houses, but I'm sure the sorting hat will figure it out.

I got up and put the potions book back on my make-shift book self and looked for what to read next. As I was skimming through the numerous books, Jay came into my room. 'Great, just what I needed...' I thought sarcastically.

"Mum and dad are taking me to get new robes and mum wanted to make sure you had everything for school in a day, loser." Jay said with a sneer. I rolled my eyes, without him noticing, and nodded. I normally chose not to speak to anyone, especially people in this family, if I could help it. Jay just replied with, "Good, that means they can spend more on me. Later freak." And with that, he walked out and left me in peace. 'Finally, it felt like he was here forever.' I thought to myself as I went back to picking my next book. Although, Jay isn't wrong when he said I was a freak. I mean, I can talk to snakes which isn't very common in the wizarding world and sometimes at night I swear I can hear someone talking to me. I talk back, but the conversations don't last long. I'm sure it's just my imagination trying to give me company, but it feels so real. And some of the dreams I have of the same man over and over. Sometimes the dreams are about the man drowning his obvious sorrows in alcohol, sometimes he's commanding follows to do stuff for him, every once in a while it'll be a peaceful dream of him walking through a meadow or a garden or a forest, but more often than not it's about a lot of violence. Half of these violent stories are about him as child getting beaten at an orphanage and in the other half he's killing people or his followers are killing people. It's never the same dream, except this one that comes and goes every so often. It's about him getting the news that his soul-mate has been killed. Definitely the reasoning for all of those depressing dreams where he's basically drowning in his sorrows. I've never fully seen the man's face and no one has said his name, they just call him 'my lord.' And the man never says anyone elses name either. It's all just some great big mystery. But, there is no way I'm going to anyone about this. Especially not my mum, dad, or the old goat.

I shook my head at my thoughts and opened a 3rd year defense book and started reading through it. It was only 1 in the afternoon and I was already becoming somewhat bored and really tired, like normal. But, I willed myself not to fall asleep. Alas, that will failed my as I slipped into the world of dreams.

 **\\\~In Harry's dream~/**

 _I could see the man sitting at his desk, just going through papers and writing down things on each. Just doing normal paper work, when a man with messy, greasy black hair walked into the room. Although, I could only see that back of him._

 _"M'lord." The man with black hair said to get his lord's full attention. There was distress evident in his voice._

 _"Yes?" The lord asked, looking up from his paper. His concentrated expression turned to one of pure concern and worry._

 _"They took them. They took my son and my lover." The man with black hair paused for a moment before continuing. Taking in a deep breath, he said, "They killed my son, your soul-mate, and through my lover in Askaban without a trial. I can't believe his locked up in a place so horrible." The distress in the man's voice rose. The lord, after sinking all of this in, got up from his chair. With tears falling from his eyes, he went over to his friend and hugged him. "I couldn't stop them. I had gotten there too late. If only I had been quicker getting home..." The man said ad then continuing to mumble to himself about it being his fault and so on._

 _Once the black haired man had gotten out what he wanted to say, the lord spoke with cracked voice, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know that they would do something so evil and torturing. We'll make them pay together, for the death of your son, my soul-mate, and the imprisonment of your husband." He took a deep breath before daring to ask the next thing on his mind, "Was it quick? His death, I mean..."_

 _"Presumably so considering there had been only one curse used and that was the killing curse..." The black haired man dragged on the words. He didn't want to have to say them, that much was true. "He was too young to... have his life taken away from us like this... I mean how could someone be so cruel as to kill a 3 month old baby?" He chose his words carefully, speaking the truth but in a way as to not upset the other too much. All the other could do was nod and cry some more on the other man's shoulder._

 _"What about his body?" The lord had asked after about 5 minutes of silence besides the sobs of the 2 men._

 _"They took it. They were cruel enough, but to take that away from us as well, is just pure emotional torture." The black haired man said after a moment of trying to form his words. After that, they drank and drank in utter silence. Just mourning the death of the infant and the man's now imprisoned love while probably planning revenge in their heads as well._

 _Everything started to go black, and suddenly the lord whispered something that seemed to be directed at me, "Ceberus... my love..."_

I jolted awake and looked at the time, 4:30 in the afternoon. So, I slept for 3 and a half hours. A normal nap for me. I got up and stretched. I went to my door and put my ear to it, checking for any noises. There were none, which meant his so called family wasn't back from their shopping trip just yet. I yawned and put the book back that I had started to read before I fell asleep. My mind suddenly went back to that dream. I've had that dream many of times before, but it has never ended like that. 'Odd,' is all I thought on the matter before I heard the front door opening downstairs and footsteps coming inside the house.

Once my 'family' and I were done eating dinner (with me eating the least amount out of everyone as usual), I went upstairs and went straight to bed, anticipating a hectic sort of hell tomorrow when Jay and I were getting reading for our first day at Hogwarts. I sighed and drifted off into dream land again, but this time for the whole night.

 **\\\~The next day, still Harry's P.O.V.~/**

I was waiting on the couch in the sitting room near the door, waiting for Jay and our parents so we could go to King's Cross Station and catch the train to Hogwarts. 'We are going to miss the train if he doesn't hurry up soon.' Just as I thought that, Jay can running down the stairs with mum following behind and dad following behind her. All 4 of us got into the car and started the 15 minute drive to the station. We don't use the floo network because Jay always complains about his clothes afterwards and his landings are utterly horrible and we don't use side-apparation because Jay always feels sick after, plus mum and dad would be fighting over who has to take me and who gets to take their precious Jay.

Once we were at the station and had gotten through to the platform, I got away from them as fast as I could and headed towards the train. Once on the train, I headed straight to the back of the train and found an empty compartment at the very back. I walked into the compartment, put my trunk with all my things on the top and grabbed out my wand. I put a notice-me-not spell on myself and the door of the compartment that'll hide me from my 'brother' and his so called great friends. I sighed as I remembered the day I had gotten my wand...

 **\\\~Flashback~/**

 _Jay, mum, dad, and I entered Mr. Ollivander's shop. We looked around, but didn't see anyone at first until Mr. Ollivander came into the front of the shop. "Why, it's James Potter Jr, I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, happy to see my brother like everyone else in the world. I discretely rolled my eyes and sighed internally. Of course, Jay got to figure out his wand first. It was a very basic wand to be honest. Just your normal, standard, everyday wand. Nothing really special about it. Once Jay had his wand, mum and dad left me with Mr. Ollivander to find my wand while they did some 'extra special' shopping for Jay. Jay was supposed to stay with me, but left to go find some of his friends. It took us nearly 30 minutes to find me a wand and then it turns out that I need to get the wood changed because the wood doesn't match with my magically core. Once we found the right wood for me, sparks shot out of my wand like it had with Jay. Mr. Ollivander said my wand was most peculiar because my wand was exactly like another powerful wizard's. He said that only soul-mates normally have the same wands but said that it was probably in no way possible of that being the reason. I asked who that wizard was, but before he could tell me, my parents came back and he held his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else._

I let the memory fade as I heard my compartment door open and 3 other first years stepped into it.

 _Sky: That's it for now, hope you all enjoyed. :P Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2- The 4 Slytherins

_Sky: Chapter 2 is here~_

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 _$Parseltongue$_

 _ **Chapter 2: The 4 Slytherins**_

 **Harry's P.O.V.~**

I smiled politely at the 3 kids who entered. There was 2 boys and 1 girl. They sat down on the compartment bench across from me. The girl had longish brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. One boy had short black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. The other boy had light blonde (almost white) hair, light skin that was semi tan, and silver eyes.

"Hello. My name's Draco, and this is Pansy and Blaise." The guy with light blonde hair said.

"Hello. I'm Harry." I said with a light smile on my face.

"Question." Draco said. I nodded, telling him to go ahead. "Why are you wearing a glamour?"

I stared at him with confusion. "I'm not. Or at least, I don't think I am. I shouldn't have one on..." I dragged on, confusion etched in my voice.

Draco raised his wand towards me, "May I?"He asked and I just nodded.

He took the glamour off with some difficulty but got it off none the less. Pansy handed me her pocket mirror, so I could see what I was actually supposed to look like. My hair was down passed my shoulders, but not the middle of my back and it was slightly greasy but way more tamable and somewhat soft yet not as frizzy and it wasn't really tangled either like before the glamour was taken off. Where as before it barely went passed my ears and was super messy and was basically just a ball of tangles.. My eyes were now black instead of the bright green they were before and I did not need my glasses at all. My skin was lighter, no longer tanned at all, but not a pasty white either. The only thing that irritated me was that the lightning shaped scar was still there.

"Wow..." Was all I could muster out.

"You look a lot like my godfather, Severus Snape, to be honest." Draco started. "He's a potions professor here." Draco paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you want me to put the glamour back on?"

I shook my head 'no,' before adding, "I like how I look this way." He nodded in understanding and we all went off on different conversations until a women with a trolley came by and asked if we wanted anything. I'm not much for sweets, besides dark chocolates (which is odd considering both my parents and siblings love sweets, although I have this nagging feeling they might not actually be my real family), but Draco insisted that he get something for me. So, he got me some every flavor beans and I gave him a quick thank you before I opened them.

Draco got himself a few different things, like some every flavor beans as well, chocolate frogs, and other things. Pansy mainly got chocolates and Blaise mainly stuck to the gummy kind of things.

We talked while we ate and before we knew it, it was 10 minutes before we were to arrive at Hogwarts. Draco, Blaise, and I just changed into our robes in the compartment while Pansy changed in the bathrooms.

We all got off the train together and followed the rest of the first years behind a half-giant person. All 4 of us got into a boat together and I was glad to hear that we only had to ride in the boats our first year and then we could ride in the carriages. Once we got to the castle, we followed a stern looking woman into the castle and up some stairs until we were in front of the great hall.

"Line up here please." The woman began. "Hello first years, I am Professor McGonagal. Now, through those doors you will take your seats, but before you do you have to be sorted into your houses. The 4 houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. Good behavior and achievements will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of every year is the house cup, the house cup is awarded to the house that has earned the most points throughout that year. Now, wait right here while I go check to see if they're ready for you." The professor disappeared through the doors and everyone started talking.

It went almost silent once someone said the words I've been dreading to hear, "So, it's true then. James Potter Jr has come to Hogwarts." I rolled my eyes and all I could think was, 'He's not all that great you know.' Suddenly everyone started breaking into whisper conversations about my 'brother' and he was smiling cheekily and using his fame to help himself make more friends. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his horrid, almost everyday antics.

Finally, Professor McGonagal came back and made Jay turn back around. Which made him embarrassed. 'At least one good thing came out of tonight...'

All of us first years started piling into the great hall and you could hear a good not too far behind me talk about the ceiling and how they made it look like it does. 'Definite Ravenclaw there...' I though, although I didn't know how wrong I'd be.

Prof. McGonagal explained how we're going to get sorted. I already knew what would happen though, because I read about the ceremony in one of my books.

After the sorting hats not-so-great singing, Prof. McGonagal started calling people up.

"Hannah Abbot." She was put into Hufflepuff. I ignored most of the sorting unless it was someone I knew.

"Hermione Granger." I was the girl that was talking about the ceiling.

Surprisingly, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" My eyes almost fell out of my head.

A few more names were called. Pansy and Blaise were both put in Slytherin and I hoped Draco and I would be put into the same house as them.

"Neville Longbottom." A very nervous and timid looking kid went up. I was sure he'd be in Hufflepuff, but to my surprise, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy." The hat barely even touched his scalp before it shouted, "Slytherin!" There was a lot of applause for him, and I obviously clapped for him as well.

"Harry Potter." I walked up with as much confidence that I could muster and sat down on the stool.

I could hear the hat in my head.

'Very interesting, very difficult too. Lots of knowledge and thirst for it, but not one to brag about it either. Unless towards your siblings. Lots of traits for Slytherin as well... hmm better be...' "Slytherin!" The hat shouted after what seemed like years of pondering which was probably only like a minute. I smiled lightly, more to myself, took the hat off, setting it back onto the stool, and went over to the Slytherin table where Draco was clapping and smiling at me. I smiled at him and the sorting picked back up again.

"James Potter Jr." My 'brother' walked up there with the cockiness he's always had and sat down on the stool.

"He'll be a Gryffindor no doubt." Draco whispered to me and I nodded.

The hat took a few seconds to decide before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors were wailing and shouted so loud that I had to hold my hands over my ears to try and stop myself from going deaf. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy did the same. We all rolled our eyes as well and the Gryffindors.

Soon, the sorting was over and the headmaster was giving his speech. I ignored most of it and looked through the teachers, trying to find my mom's friend, Severus Snape. It didn't take me long to considering he was basically right in front of our table, but sitting at the staff table. There was a guy with a purple turban sitting next to him and once one noticed me, so did the other. I looked away, slightly, pretending to be listening to the old goat speak.

I could feel their eyes on me plenty of times during the feast. But, I did my best to ignore them and eat.

Half way through dinner, Draco struck a conversation with me. "So, how are you related to your brother at all? You 2 are total opposites. Are you sure you aren't adopted or anything?"

"With the way my parents ignore me, I wouldn't be surprised if I was adopted. In fact, I'd be relieved. Although, as far as I know, I'm not adopted." I answered.

"As far as you know." Draco repeated, but not as a question.

"Yeah." I just said in response before we noticed that Blaise and Pansy were listening to our conversation.

Pansy and Draco fought basically the rest of dinner, with Draco telling Pansy she and Blaise shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations. I didn't care all that much and Blaise was ignoring them now.

Once the feast was over, the prefect brought us to our common room that's in the dungeons. Surprisingly, it's very homey. After the prefect's speech thing about where dorms are and how we only share with 1-2 other people unlike the other houses that have up to 5 or 6 people in 1 room, our head of house, Professor Severus Snape, started to talk.

"Now that you all know where your dorms are, there are a few things I need to go over." He started. "I expect that none of you get into quarrels with each other outside of this common room. You are to leave any ill feelings for one another in here if you have any. And, if you have problems with any students from any of the other houses, come to me and I'll handle them. If it comes down where you 2 feel the need to duel, DO NOT get caught. Tomorrow, Poppy is doing our physical check-ups and I expect everyone to show up. If you don't, points will be taken, detentions given if necessary, and you will still get the check-up. And, I do not want to hear that anyone was late to a class without some short of pass from where they are coming from. Does everyone understand?"

There was a collection of head nodding and yes, sirs.

With a nod, and one last look, the professor was gone though the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Draco, Blaise, and I went to find our room. Luckily, for us, we were sharing a room with each other and not a student or students we didn't know. Because it was late, we all decided to go to bed after we got changed into our pajamas.

'The first day wasn't so bad after all...' I thought as I drifted asleep.

 _Sky: End of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. If not, I'm sorry. I'll, hopefully, get better. Anyways... until next time._


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Suspicions

_Sky: I'm finally back. I bet no one missed me though. I was more focused on reading stories cause I had some writers block and I was spending a lot of time watching TV and YouTube videos. Although, I'll probably write a lot this week considering I'm off school and I'm sick so I won't be going anywhere..._  
 _Anyway... On with the story! Oh, P.S. In case you didn't pick up on it, Prof. Quirrell doesn't have Voldemort on the back of his head. I'll eventually explain why James Jr is thought to be the boy who lived and what happened that night and stuff once it pertains more to the story but right now that's basically what you need to know. Also, Voldemort looks like his younger self in this story, but makes himself look bald and half-snake like to wizards when fighting so when he goes out for normal errands and stuff he doesn't get attacked._

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 _$Parseltongue$_

 _ **Chapter 3: Confusion and Suspicion**_

 **Snape's P.O.V.~**

I watched as this years' first years started to file in. I was watching out for my godson, Draco and the BWL. But, who caught my eye and caused me to be startled was one of kids walking in next to Draco. He had black hair that was a lot like my imprisoned love, Sirius' hair, and black eyes like mine.

I didn't, however, pay attention to him long because Prof. McGonagal started the sorting ceremony. It didn't take long for Prof. McGonagal to call up Draco. Of course, he was put in Slytherin, my house.

Not long after Draco, McGonagal called up one "Harry Potter." I was surprised for 3 reasons. 1. I thought/remember that Lily and James' son that was their son, James Jr's, age had green eyes and untamable messy short hair, 2. He was the one I saw when the first years first came in and he doesn't even look like either of them at all anymore. I mean James' eyes are grey not black and his hair isn't as dark and that isn't even considering anything else. But, what really surprised me the most was that he was put in Slytherin with Draco. He seemed happy about it, but this still doesn't make any sense.

Prof. Quirrell, a death eater like me, started to talk to me about it and asked my opinion.

"I'm not sure what to make of it..." I whispered back to Prof. Quirrell and just then I noticed that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had started his speech. Quirrell notices that someone was watching us and pointed towards the Slytherin table to find the non-Potter looking Potter staring at us but once he noticed us looking back at him, he turned his head slightly and pretended to be listening to the headmaster.

"He is an odd one." Quirrell points out to me softly and I nod. Once the feast appears on the tables, we both eat in silence while keeping eyes on Draco and the BWL, but mainly the odd child from before. James Jr was obviously the loudest of the twins if they even really are twins. I mean they act and look nothing alike. I should probably do a bit more research on the other one because too many things are just not adding up.

Once the feast was done and I had given my usual speech to the first years that are now in my house, I head back to my quarters to start on that research.

 **Next morning, Harry's P.O.V.~**

I was shaken awake by Draco, interrupting probably my only normal-ish dream in forever. But, if you must know, I was dreaming about punching Jay in the stomach and watching him curl over in pain. It was so refreshing and interesting to watch.

But, anyways. Draco told me that we had to get going or we'd be late for breakfast so I got out of bed and got in my school robes. Once I was ready, Draco, Blaise, and I went into the common room and met up with Pansy. Most of the people who got up early enough to have breakfast were already in the Great Hall once we arrived. Luckily, my 'brother' wasn't there. Neither were any of his friends in fact. Draco and I sat at the end of the table next to each other with Pansy and Blaise sitting across from us. We each looked over our timetables that we grabbed prior to coming up here. Unfortunately, most classes we have are with the Gryffindors. ' don't wanna have to deal with my 'brother'... ugh' I thought to myself as I continued looking it over. The first class we have today is Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagal with the, you guessed it, Gryffindors.

When we finished eating, we all headed to the infirmary for our check-ups. The only people who were there were Slytherins which I felt was odd, but I decided not to question it. The check-ups were quick; Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and I were all done within 15-20 minutes and were allowed to leave. Although, Poppy looked a bit uneasy when she looked over my paper. I don't know why though considering she pretended that it was nothing.

Once we were all done, we starting heading to our very first class at Hogwarts. We got there about 3 minutes before class started and sat where we wanted to. Draco and I sat in the back of the class and our other 2 friends sat right in front of us. We all chatted quietly while we waited for class to start. Once Prof. McGonagal came in, class started. She gave us an idea of what we'll be learning in this class and then had us start reading through out books and take notes. Since I already read through the book at least 3 times, I didn't need it, but I had it out anyways in case. I basically just took notes on what I remember on what I read.

About 10 minutes into class, the doors to the classroom swung open and 2 students ran inside. Jay and Ronald Weasley no less. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before going back to my work.

"Thank Merlin McGonagal isn't hear. Do you know how mad she'd be if she saw us come in this late?!" I heard the Weasley exclaim. I couldn't help the smirk on my lips because the cat that's sitting on the teacher's desk is Prof. McGonagal.

Once the cat changed back into the Professor, all anyone could hear is Ronald shout: "That's bloody brilliant!" I once again rolled my eyes. 'Pretty much any witch or wizard can learn how to do that.' I thought to myself as the professor thanked the Weasley. I was surprised that they didn't get detention for being so late. Well, surprised and disappointed.

It was clear in most of the classes that Jay was everyone's teacher's pet. I mean, I'm not surprised or jealous since I'm used to it because I'm literally invisible, but I just wanted one teacher to hate him.

And in potions with my head of house, Professor Snape, I got my wish.

He singled Jay out and, because my 'brother' can't be bothered to read anything ahead and only has average smarts, he got every question that Snape asked him wrong. I don't understand why everyone so afraid of him, his like my hero now. At least there's one teacher that won't let Jay get away with anything and everything just because he's the 'boy-who-lived.' Not that I believe any of that bull, but whatever. Anyways, any question Jay was asked, I could answer considering they're all basic 1st year stuff that I've already read up on.

After Jay was asked 10 questions that he couldn't answer, Prof. Snape called on the 'other Potter' (I didn't really appreciate that name but oh well) and I got every question right and 15 points for my house for being prepared. Same old Snape.

Once potions was done, it was almost time for dinner so my friends and I were about to head to the great hall before I was asked to stay after.

"I'll catch up with you guys after, okay?" I told my friends and gave them the okay to go ahead of me to the Great Hall.

Once they were all gone and the door was shut, I turned towards Prof. Snape. I was suddenly nervous for some reason, but asked, "What is that you need, Professor?" In the most politest way I could muster without sounding uneasy.

 _Sky: Ooooo~ Cliffy! :P I'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow if I don't end up feeling worse. Until next time wonderful readers~_


	4. Chapter 4: Few things revealed

_Sky: Well, here's the next chapter. It took my a bit to decide what I wanted Snape to find out, but I think I've got it. Although, it might change how it was originally going to be written. I did however notice a few plot holes that I wanna clear up. Not a lot of people can see glamours (at least in this story) unless taught by someone who can. Draco was taught to see through glamours which is why he knew Harry had one on, except he didn't know what Harry would look like under it. Draco was also taught how to take off easy-medium level glamours. Dumbledore didn't think anyone would notice the one on Harry so didn't make his glamour too difficult. Basically his thoughts were: "Why put in more work when pretty much no one will notice?" Harry's 'dad' has always known about what he really looks like and Harry's 'mum' realized/found out a little bit before she started ignoring him. Anyone else who might have seen Harry and noticed the glamour usually just pushed it aside and ignored it. Now, I can't say anything more because it might give some major plot point away, but at least I cleared that bit up. So, on with the show~_

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 _$Parseltongue$_

 _ **Chapter 5: Few things revealed**_

 **Harry's P.O.V.~**

"Madam Pomfrey has told me that during your check-up today she noticed that your malnourished or underfed. Care to explain?" Snape stated.

I shrugged. "I've never really ever been that hungry I guess and there are plenty of times I forget to eat at home..." I answered truthfully.

"Your parents don't come to get you and remind you to eat?" He asked.

"I'm pretty much the ignored and forgotten child. It's not that big of a deal." I responded. He seemed a bit shocked with my answer.

"Why's that?" Prof. Snape asked.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe because they're always too busy with my 'twin brother' to notice me. I've never really asked, I just assumed they had a good reason to ignore me."

"Who was the first to start ignoring you? Your mum or dad?"

"Definitely my 'dad.' He's never given me the time of day, even when I was a baby. It's always mum who remembers me if anyone remembers me at all. Well, besides when Jay wants to rub things in my face and torment me." I answered truthfully. I don't why, but I just feel like I can trust him.

"Well, besides being basically the least favorite child, is there anything else bad that goes on at home? Like abuse or neglect of any sort?" He asked after a moment.

"No, not really. I get all the things I need. Surprisingly, they even buy me new things like books and clothes when I need them instead of cheap hand-me downs." I shrugged. "I mean, it would be nice to me cared about and stuff, but it could be worse."

Prof. Snape just nodded and then we headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. It felt nice to talk about my home life.

Once in the Great Hall, I sat next to Draco and Prof. Snape went to his spot at the staff table. I felt myself deep in thought while Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were having their own conversations. It was then that I realized that the day went way faster than I thought and we were soon in our common room working on the small pile of homework we had gotten on the first day. Of course, we asked each other for help if we needed, but it was mostly quiet and relaxing as we all worked. I wasn't long before we were all done and decided we should get to sleep so we could wake up earlier tomorrow than we had today.

 _ **~Harry's Dream~**_

 _Constant snit-bits of pacing. That's it, all that was happening. It was giving me headaches to be honest. Normally I can hear what's being said in these dreams, no matter what, but for some reason that wasn't the case this time. People's lips would move, but their voices wouldn't register or reach me. I thought the pacing was annoying, but not knowing what anyone was saying was driving me crazy. I wanna know what's going on so badly. I guess since I'm usually so aware of what's going on, or at the context, that not being able to hear what their saying or properly read their lips was basically torture. If I can't hear anything or know what's going on, what's in the point in having this dream? Isn't the points in these dreams is that I know what's going on? The dreams make no sense if I can't hear what people are saying._

 _After a while of me trying to figure out what's going on, I see the face of someone that I know, Professor Severus Snape._

 _And then the dream started to fade as I started to wake up..._

 **Harry's P.O.V.~**

'That dream was weird and made no sense. Why was Prof. Snape there?' Thought to myself once I woke up. I noticed that the rest of the dorm hadn't woke up yet, so I decided to take a shower and try to get the weird dream out of my head.

Once I was washed, dry, and dressed, I walked back into the room to see everyone else start to wake up. I went into the common room to wait for them. While I was waiting, I looked over the homework I did the night before to make sure it was my best work. Once everyone was ready, we headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, I was actually hungry this morning.

Once I sat down in my normal spot, a potion appeared next to my cup with a note that said: "It's a nutrition potion, please take it. -Prof. Snape." I smiled lightly and drank it. It didn't taste good, but I was happy about the fact that someone cared about my well being.

The next like 6-7 weeks went by pretty fast and soon Halloween was right around the corner. I actually found myself somewhat excited for this holiday when normally I'm not. Pansy was making us all wear costumes in the spirit of Halloween during the feast, so we spent the weekend prior helping each other with costume ideas.

'I can't wait, this'll be so much fun.' I thought to myself as I went to sleep the night before the 31st if October.

 _Sky: I shall end that here, but I shall update again by tonight. Hopefully. If not, then by tomorrow. Until next time wonderful readers!_


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween 1991

_Adrian: Whoa, I have not been on here in ages lmao. I even forgot this website existed. ;-; Sorry! I would think since I'm on Inkitt and Wattpad more this story would have updated at some point but it isn't even on Wattpad and the Inkitt version is only updated to chapter 2 lol. I honestly don't remember exactly what I was doing for this FF since it's been ages but I will try my best to continue this since so many of you lovely readers seem to enjoy it._

 _ **Chapter 5: Halloween 1991**_

 **~Harry~**

Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and I were in our costumes for Halloween. So were quite a few other students as well, I guess our idea had caught on. Pansy was dressed up like a medieval princess, Blaise was a knight, Draco was a veela, and Pansy decided I'd look best as a vampire. I didn't doubt her judgement and I wasn't wrong to either. I honestly thought I looked great. Draco's parents, Mr and Mrs Malfoy had gotten the costumes for Draco and I while Pansy and Blaise' parents go their's accordingly. As it near dinner, I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, as though something was going to go wrong. Though, I pushed it aside and focused on how cool the Great Hall will look decorated.

"I bet it'll probably just be a bunch of lame pumpkins everywhere." Blaise expressed his thoughts.

"Are you so sure about that, Zabini?" Pansy retorted while Draco and I watched, amused, from the sidelines. They did tend to bicker like a married couple a lot. Anyone with two eyes and anything more than a pea for a brain could notice that.

"Yeah yeah, let's just head down to dinner, shall we? Or are you two going to stand here bickering for what's left of today and all of tomorrow?" Draco stated which got me to lightly laugh.

"Humph." Pansy flicked her hair back in a sassy fashion and started to go on without us, obviously annoyed. Draco and I shrugged to each other while we went to catch up with her, Blaise following closely behind. Once we made it to the Great Hall, we headed to our regular seats. It seemed at least half of the school were dressed up for the holiday and it made me feel a little better that we weren't the only ones in costumes for the occasion. The Great Hall was decorated from top to bottom in jack-o-lanterns of every design, the ceiling had an autumn feel to it, and there were fancy table cloths on the tables that were Halloween themed. The Hall also had many other decorations about as well. Before dinner began, they enchanted the silver armour from around school to do a short song and dance that was somewhat amusing to watch and the ghosts pitched in, though they weren't meant to. Soon, we were all settled in, chatting amongst ourselves and eating the food upon the table. However, about half way through dinner, Prof. Quirrell came running into the Great Hall with a worried and frightened expression on his face. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't there before.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know..." Prof. Quirrell had gotten out before he promptly fainted. All I could do was stare at him in shock while the whole Hall erupted into chaos as student tossed their half-finished food onto their plates, while screaming and trying to push through to the Great Hall doors.

"SILENCE!" The old coot shouted to get everyone to, in not so light terms, shut up and listen. "Prefects, take your houses back to their dormitories. Slytherin house shall follow Gryffindors up to their dormitory as it's not safe in the dungeons. Professors and staff shall follow me." After that, everyone semi-calmly followed their prefects as instructed. While walking with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy towards the Gryffindor dorms, I saw a flash of red hair run past me along with my brother.

"Where do you suppose those idiots are running off to, Harry?" Blaise asks me moments later.

"Don't know, don't care. He's always doing stupid stuff to risk his life for no reason at all. It's not really my problem so I'm not getting involved." I answered simply and calmly. The conversation ended at that.

 **~Jay~**

"What do you expect me to do?" My best friend, Ron, shouted more than asked me.

"I don't know! Anything Ron!" Was my panicky reply.

"Uhh... Wengardium Leviosa!" Ron could think on his feet if he tried hard enough in the right situations. The spell levitated the troll's club over his head before Ron let it fall and hit him, knocking him out. Both of us soon toppled to the ground. Quickly, I got off the ground and grabbed my, now, gross wand from the troll's nose.

"Eww..." I stated as I wiped the snot off onto my robes. Just then, Prof. McGonagal, Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore, and Argus Filch came running into the bathroom.

"What in Merlin's name were you two thinking?!" Prof. McGonagal screeched. "Running off to fight the troll isn't heroic, Mr. Potter, it is foolish and dangerous. Not to mention selfish."

"It's my fault, Prof. McGonagal. I went looking for the troll. I had read all about them and thought that I could face it alone. I was sorely mistaken. Ron and Jay tried talking me out of, they saved my life." Hermione interjected before I say anything. I was honestly hoping to put all the blame on her anyways, but she did it for me. Though, I was going to say something closer to the truth.

"Very well. Twenty five points from each of you for being so reckless." She paused. "However, I award 50 points for being so young and able to take down a troll." Ron and I smiled at each other as the teachers left, though, I didn't miss the scowl on Prof. Snape's face at what Prof. McGonagal had said. It was so worth it. _'I'm going to be more popular than before.'_ I thought to myself with a mischievous smirk on my lips. _'Now I just have to somehow get rid of my sorry excuse for a brother. Can't have a family member in Slytherin. It's traitorous in itself.'_

 **~Harry~**

I was annoyed to find out the next day that my brother was getting even more recognition than before. _'He doesn't deserve it, he's average at best. Same with Ronald. They aren't even really friends. Jay just let's him tag along because his family are long friends of our family and Ronald is just a jealous prick.'_ I let my bitter thoughts flow out of me through my magic, which scared Draco and the others.

"You want to calm down, mate?" Blaise asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, sorry." I responded simply.

"Jay getting you riled up? Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. He's the most annoying person at this school." Pansy stated.

"He doesn't deserve any of the fame he's given. All he does is take and take." I added with a low growl while glaring daggers in the back of his head and pushing my fork, hard, into my plate.

"Well, just try to calm down. We've got flying today, you don't want to be feeling temperamental in the air." Draco said, trying to get me to calm some.

"I'm not even allowed to participate in flying." I replied.

"What?! Why not?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Because my so-called parents owled the school telling them lies about how flying makes me nervous and I could have a panic attack. I've never even been in the air on a broom before."

"And they got away with that?" Blaise asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course they did, they're Potters and are the parents of the precious boy-who-lived. They can do basically whatever they want. Which is why my father is having so many problems getting anything approved law-wise these days." Draco answered.

"Sorry, Harry, I wish there was something that could be done." Pansy said with a sad voice.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." I stated. "We should get to our first class."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

 _Adrian: Wow. Seems like Harry is letting more of his anger for his 'brother' show through now. Anyways, that's that. I should never promise to update on this website ever honestly cause it never gets done lmao._


	6. Chapter 6: Jay is up to something

**~Jay~**

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" I exclaimed as I entered Professor Dumbledore's office for a private meeting with my parents.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" My mother asked me.

"Harry is a dastardly Slytherin, that's what! And I want you two to ship him off somewhere! I refuse to live with _that_ during the summer holidays!" I explained.

"Now, don't you think you're being a bit rash-" My mother started.

"No, I think Jay has the right idea. We could give him up for adoption. No one would even have to know except Albus. I know he wants us to keep Harry as leverage over someone we aren't sure of but c'mon, even if it gets out that he's up for adoption, they won't know it's their son. It's nearly full proof!" My dad seemed to be completely on board.

"But we took him in as our own, we can't just send him off now. He'd most certainly never trust us or Albus again." Mother argued. "And what then? You-Know-Who will surely sieze the opportunity. He'll twist that boy to be exactly like him. We can't and should't let that happen."

"He already distrusts us, Lily. We've put up with him long enough, haven't we? It's time he goes, then we can focus all of our energy on Jay, like we're supposed to. He needs to be ready when _He_ actually does come back." He gave mum a look that said 'you know I'm right.' She gave in. Smirking to myself, I said goodbye to my parents and headed back to class. _My best plan yet._

 **~Harry~**

We all stood outside in the crisp autum air waiting for flying iinstructions. _I can't believe they're still making me be here despite not being allowed to fly..._

"Jay, you're late." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Professor, I was just having a meeting with my parents in Professor Dumbledore's office." He gave me a mischievous smirk when he said that... To say the least, it made me uneasy. He's up to something, I know it, but what?

Sitting on the grass, with my hands in my head, I watched everyone call upon their brooms. This is already so boring. Suddenly, a boy in Jay's house (Neville I believe), flew way off course and slammed into the castle. He promptly fell to the ground and was taken to Madame Pomfrey. I noticed Jay picked something off the ground where Neville had fallen. A girl in Gryffindor noticed as well, "You are going to give his rememboral back right?" She had asked.

"Of course." Jay insisted. Though he quickly turned to Ronald and said, "Eventually." Causing them both to laugh but I just rolled my eyes, not finding it at all funny. Our lesson was cut short to Jay's dismay and my joy. I couldn't wait for the day to be over and the weekend to come. _I just hope that whatever Jay has been up to isn't going to ruin my life even further..._

Draco and I sat in our dormitory when I was called to the headmasters office. _What does the old coot want now?_ I wanted Draco to come with me in case he tried something but I was told explicitly to come alone. Draco did, however, followed me to the gargoyle and waited just outside as I went up. I entered his office to find my parents and Jay sitting in front of the headmaster's desk. "Welcome, my boy, please take a seat. We have something important to discuss." I gave him a confused look as I sat in the remaining chair.

My mother turned to me, "Now, Harry, you know how important it is for Jay to succeed in everything he does because he's our last hope should You-Know-Who return." Despite my disgust for the statement and my bother, I nodded. "Your father and I believe it's best for the family that we focus more of our time and energy on him. Because of this, we're sending you to an orphanage..."

I couldn't help myself and lost it, "WHAT?! An orphange?! Why? It's not like you two waste any energy on me in the first place!"

"Honey, it's not a permanent situation. Once it's proven You-Know-Who isn't ever coming back or once he's defeated once and for all, you can certainly come home. You'll still be able to come to school of course, we wouldn't want to hinder your education. We're just doing what we think is best-"

"Stop lying to him, mom! It's really because you're a slimy snake and no one wants you!" Jay interjected.

"Jay!" _Lily_ shouted.

"He's right, Lily, and you know it. There is no reason to lie. He'll find out the truth eventually. He isn't even our son!" James stated in a loud voice. Despite the fact that I had already suspected this, I couldn't stop my eyes from watering.

"James!" The old codger boomed, obviously upset about the information James just let slip.

"I knew it! That's why neither of you ever really cared for me!" I yelled in anger. Lily looked sorry yet embarrassed in a way while James and Jay just had identicle sinister looks on their faces. I let my magic lash out as I stood and rushed back down to Draco. As soon as he saw my face, he pulled me into a tight hug. Once we heard footsteps coming down behind me, we rushed to the Slytherin common room. I want nothing to do with them ever again.

Once in the safety of our dormitory, I told Draco exactly what happened. "That's just bloody awful. But, hey, since you're being sent to an orphanage, you can hopefully be adopted by a much more caring and respectable wizarding family." Draco replied at the end.

Cleaning my face off, I answered, "Yeah, you're right. Think you could convince your parents to do something like that? I know we haven't known each other long, but you're already like a brother to me."

A grand smile spread across Draco's face, "If I can't convince them I'll just have to have a nice chat with some of the other families close to mine, now won't I?" Smiling back at him, I pulled him in for another hug. _Maybe things will start to look up..._


End file.
